Saved by a Dragon!
by GinDracofan208
Summary: Chapter 10 is up finally! Ginny is being tramatized by her abusive boyfriend. What can a dragon and his slithering friends do that her own family can't? D:G H:B
1. Chapter 1

Ginny rushed into what she thought was an empty compartment, running away from the boy who was screaming her name. She was panting hard against the compartment door until she heard a familiar drawl, "Weasley, what are doing in here?" She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Rebecca Sanchez already in there staring at here. She was about to spit something back when pounding on the door started.

"Ginny, open this damn door right now!"

"Go away, Evan!" she cried tears spilling down her cheek, as an Alohomora could be heard on the side of the compartment door. Ginny backed on to the wall, while the four Slytherins were watching her horrified expression. The compartment door opened to a furious looking Ravenclaw, who was 6 ft., hazel eyes, wavy sandy brown hair, and who was the Ravenclaw's Beater, Evan Young. He fixed an evil glare on the redhead who was staring at him with a horrified expression. He advanced on her grabbing her by her arm roughly and slamming her into the wall, she yelped in pain.

"Thought you could run, Ginny?"

"Please just go!" Evan got angrier and he punched her in her jaw, causing a cut to go across her face. She cried and slide down the wall, spitting out the blood that went into her mouth.

"I expect you to be with me as we get off the train, do you hear?" He got nothing, but a cry of pain, he yanked some of her hair, "What did you say?"

"I said ok," she spat out. He smirked then kissed her roughly she tried to push him away but he put more pressure on her and pulled some of her hair. He finally let go to see the look of disgust on her face, fury burned in his eyes as he punched her so hard that she fell back. He looked down on her then strolled out of the compartment slamming the door close. The compartment was silent except for Ginny's sobs.

"Weasley?" some next to her said hesitant, she lifted up her tear stained face to see all four of them looking at her with concern and sympathy. She whipped her tears, and tried to stand but she, was so shaken up that she lost her balance and fell back down. Pansy and Rebecca helped her up and sat her down.

"Thanks," she muttered as she was checking how badly she was hurt **this **time, _At least he didn't hit me in the stomach this time,_ she thought bitterly. Rebecca moved to her side to put her arm around Ginny while Pansy patched up her face with some magic and makeup, "Thanks, again," she said softly that they hardly heard her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebecca asked softy, Ginny shook her head wondering why they were being so nice to her.

"Why ar-"

"Do you really expect us to be mean to you after what we just saw? I know we are Slytherins, but that doesn't we are completely evil," Ginny smiled a little bit since her jaw was still hurt.

"Weasley, why didn't you try to defend yourself? Just sitting there and not going anything is just plain stupid, even for a Weasley," Draco asked as the two other girls glared at him, "What?'

"Better question; why didn't we do anything? We just sat here and watched that coward beat her."

"Don't worry about. It's nothing really." They all stared at her with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean, don't worry about it! Weasley, you were getting beat up." Draco said not believing what just came out of her mouth.

"It's not the first and probably won't be the last," she said in a tight voice looking down when a tear slide down her red face

"Does anyone know about him?" came Blaise's voice from the other side of Draco; Ginny shook her head, "Not even the one girl you're always with or the Dream Team?"

Ginny snorted, "Naomi is too busy thinking that we're the perfect couple and the Trio are too busy to even talk to me though I think Hermione suspects something, but I don't know."

"How long have you been going out with him?"

"About 5 months, 2 of them were abuse."

"Virginia," Pansy paused, "has he ever raped you?"

"Not yet. He almost did, but then my brother, Bill, came up to tell us that dinner was ready." Ginny sighed and replayed the memory

_Flashback_

_Evan and her were in her room talking about nothing when he told her that she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. She knew it was a little cheesy, but he was the first boy she had really cared for, to say that. Then he kissed her, first it turned out to be a nervous kiss then it turned into a hungry and wanting kiss. When Evan started to lift up her shirt that's when Ginny stopped him, "Evan what are you doing?"_

_"Come on Ginny, you know you want it," smirked, lust and hunger was in his eyes as they traveled up and down Ginny's body._

_"Stop staring at me like that," he paid no attention to what she had said as he started cupping her breast, which received him a slap across his face, "What he hell is wrong with you?" Ginny asked as she leapt from the bed, she stared at him disbelieving as he was rubbing his now red cheek. She started to go to the door when he grabbed her by the wrist and swung her back causing her to slam against the headboard of her bed._

_"Don't you ever hit me again, do you hear?" he voice was low and dangerous twisting her wrist extremely hard._

_"Evan you're hurting me," she whimpered. He gave her a nasty smile, put a locking and silencing charm on the room, then started taking off his clothes, "Evan stop it!" She used her free arm to hit him but he caught her and put it with the other arm and punched her in the face, she cried out in pain and tried to wiggle herself from under him, but he put more pressure on her._

_"Stop moving! Remember you're a Gryffindor you're suppose to be strong and brave," he hissed in her ear. He started lifting up her tank op when he heard someone come up the old rusty stairs._

_"Hey, lovebirds it's time to eat." Ginny was never happier to hear Bill's voice in her life. She jerked causing Evan to lose his balance, and then she headed to the door when he grabbed her._

_"This doesn't leave this room."_

_"Afraid of hem finding out what scum you are-"Ginny wasn't able to finish because Evan pinned her against the wall with his hands on the throat._

_"You want to finish that?" Ginny stared at him with wide eyes, __This can't be the boy I met three months ago__, she thought. Evan smirked then wiped the marks and tears stains off her face with a swipe of his wand, kissed her roughly, and left her._

_End of Flashback_

"After, that he's been abusing me, getting angry at the dumbest things."

"Why haven't you tried breaking it off?" Ginny stared off into the scenery outside the window.

"I tried after the bedroom incident, he got mad and started hitting me luckily, and I put a Shielding Charm on myself after the first blow. Trying to fight back doesn't help, he just gets angrier. I know, I should tell an adult, but part of me wants to believe that it's not him, but someone else." She let the tears, that she had been fighting, come down.

"We'll be back Virginia," Rebecca gave her a one armed hug while Pansy gave her a reassuring smile. The four of them left Ginny so she could get some privacy.

"Oh my god, remind me to NEVER talk about Virginia, ever again," Rebecca said as they were out of earshot from the compartment.

"Why would he even hurt her, it's not like she's ugly, she's rather gorgeous?" They walked down the rows of compartments to find the lady with the trolley to try to cheer up Ginny. After 10 minutes of searching for the lady they bought some chocolate and was heading back when they saw Evan walking towards them. Blaise couldn't control his anger as he grabbed Evan by the collar and slammed him against the door.

"Don't you ever touch, Weasley again you spineless bastard!" he spat out every word dripping with venom. Evan smirked as people poked out their head to see the commotion.

"Get your hands off him, Zabini!" Ron came out with Harry and Hermione trailing behind him.

"Why should I, Weasley?"

"He hasn't done anything to you. I swear you Slytherins are always trying to beat up someone," Harry rounded on him.

"Shut up, Potter or you'll be the next one. Just remember what I said, Young." Blaise let him go.

"Too late, Zabini," he smirked. Pansy and Rebecca gasped and ran down the compartments to the back as Blaise punched him.

"You bastard!" Blaise had to be pulled off of Evan by Draco, who dragged Blaise down the compartment to where Ginny was, leaving Ron and Harry looking clueless while Hermione looking between Evan and where Pansy and Rebecca ran to. When Blaise and Draco got back Pansy and Rebecca were already mending up a broken Ginny.

"The sick wanker broke her wrist and I think she has a cracked rib." Pan ran her wand over Ginny; while Ginny was trying she was trying to breath and clutching her chest.

"We should have never left. We left for some damn chocolate!" shrieked Rebecca.

"It's not your fault," said Ginny wheezing, "he would have came after me anyway so don't fret."

"Has anyone seen-" Hermione Granger opened the compartment to see four Slytherins staring at her and a bruised Ginny lying on the floor, "Oh. Gods Ginny! What happened to her?"

"What the hell does it look like, Granger?" Draco drawled impatiently.

"Oh my god, Evan," realization hit Hermione when she put two and two together, "I'm going to kill that prick!" Hermione got up when Ginny made a grab for her.

"Hermione, please don't!" cried Ginny looking at Hermione pleadingly, Hermione sighed looking defeated and lifted Ginny into the seat, "and don't even thing about telling Ron, Harry, or anyone else for that matter!" Hermione huffed and started muttering dark things under her breath making Ginny giggle.

"I see nothing funny, Virginia Elizabeth Weasley."

"You're acting like a 5-year old, Hermione Raheema Granger," Ginny suppressed a giggle, wincing when her ribs would hurt.

"Here, let me fix it. Lay back," Ginny obeyed and Hermione fixed her ribs, "If I ever see that prick again!"

"Thank you, Ra-Ra, "Ginny gave her a hug, "I don't know what I would have done without you all."

"Well, I'll be back I have to go check on Dumb and Dumber."

"Who is Dumb and Dumber?"

"Harry and Ron, ok see ya biatch," Hermione blew her a kiss and left.

"Stop watching Mean Girls, Ra-Ra!" Ginny yelled after her, "Mean Girls is an American Muggle movie that we watched when we visited Hermione," Ginny explained after seeing the puzzled expressions of the Slytherins.

"You actually went over that mudblood's house?"

"Do not call her that in my presence, ever again." Ginny looked at Malfoy with fury in her eyes, making them darker than the regular soft brown, "Yes, we went over _Hermione's_ house to watch it. It was the funniest movie I ever saw."

"What the hell is a movie?"

"It's a moving picture. I can't really explain it, but Professor Minx can, she teaches Muggle Studies."

"How interesting."

"You don't have to sound like your so excited Malfoy."

"Trust me, Weasley, I'm ecstatic." Draco said giving her his trademark smirk. Hermione came back in; looking a little flushed, and sat down with a smile on her face.

"What happened to you?" Hermione just smirked, a smirked even worthy of a Malfoy, and pulled out a magazine and started reading it, "Hermione, what happened?"

"I'll never tell."

"Yes, you will. Tell me."

"No, Liz."

"Yes, Ra-Ra."

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"The part where the n meets the o the form the word which means I don't get what I want."

"You're so stubborn."

"You still love me, though?" Hermione nodded, "ok, then so tell me."

"Not now, I'll tell you later."

"Come on Granger, we are dying to now what happened," Hermione shook her head at Blaise.

"Hermione, I'll tell Ron you have been infatuated with him since the 2nd year if you do not tell me this instant," Hermione's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Fine, but you'll have to guess."

"Is it a boy?"

"No Liz, it's a girl," she replied sarcastically.

"It's is Dean? Seamus? Neville?"

"None of the three, and Neville! Are you serious?"

"Ron? Harry?"

"Hell no! Dumb and Dumber are just friends and will stay friends."

"Creevy?" said Draco, Hermione blushed and began reading her magazine.

"You kissed Colin! Ewww!"

"So have you along with Seamus, Dean, and Michael Corner."

"Did you have to bring up the past?"

"I didn't know you went out with Irish and football boy, Weasley." Draco's eyes lit up with amusement, making them a light mesmerizing silver.

"That's how she the got the title of Gryffindor Queen, since she was able to tie down two of Hogwart's players."

"I thought you were Gryffindor Queen, while I was the Goddess?"

"I don't know I can't remember, either way we're royalty to Gryffindor."

"You two are the royalty to Gryffindor?" asked an amused Blaise.

"Of course, Mr. Zabini, who else would you expect?"

"Honestly, we always thought Brown and Patil would have one of those titles," replied Rebecca looking bewildered

"Yeah, since there are so popular throughout the whole school and since they dated almost all the guys except for Seamus and Dean. Everyone in the whole school thought that they would get the title," piped up Pansy.

"They got the title Gryffindors Sluts and Snobs. All the guys love them for the slut part and all the girls hate them for the snob part."

"You guys have more titles that us."

"Not really, Malfoy. We know that your the Slytherin King, Blaise is Prince, Pansy and Rebecca are the Queen and Princess, Krista Ramón is the Slytherin Slut, while Crabbe and Goyle are Slytherins Idiots." replied Ginny knowingly.

"You obviously have done your homework, Weasley."

"It's best that royalty knows other royalty. Just in case they have to come together on something," she winked at him surprising everyone in the compartment except Hermione.  
"Liz, what have I told you about flirting openly?" scolded Hermione

"That it could lead me into bad situations if I don't know what I doing or who. Right?"

"Correct, and don't do it again."

"Yes, mum!"

"You two have been together too long."

"It's a blessing. Well kiddies it's been fun, but I have to met my boyfriend from hell, who is dead sexy by the way," Ginny said thoughtfully while Hermione just rolled her eyes. "See you biatches," she blew them a kiss and left.

"And she talks about me watching Mean Girls too much," mumbled under her breath. After a painful silence Pansy decided to start up a conversation with the future Head Girl. They talked with her for the remainder of the train ride leaving them all with the conclusion that the mudblood, wasn't that bad.

**Author Notes: **God, that chapter was long as heck. The line saying:

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"The part where the n meets the o the form the word which means I don't get what I want." I got from Analyze This by FemmeDraconis. It was so funny when I read it. I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I'm in the middle of another one, but I couldn't help myself. I had the idea and just had to write it up and I wanted to share it with everyone of you guys. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out hopefully soon, but since I'm on punishment since I got a D- on my math final, I'm not so sure. Sorry, about the last few paragraphs not really having anything in them, I think the story just need a little comic relief in there. Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny walked down the compartments searching for her "boyfriend", he wasn't in Ron and Harry's compartment nor was he with his friends. She was beginning to just go back to Ron and Harry's compartment when she heard Evan's voice and a girl's giggle. Ginny opened the door slowly to see Evan on top of Pavarti snogging her.

"Evan, wait! What about Ginny? I mean she is your girlfriend," Pavarti said breathlessly.

"Don't worry about her, she'll never find out."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ginny said coolly from the compartment door lying against it casually. Pavarti tried to get Evan off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Gin, go back to Ron and Harry's compartment and stay there."

"Why? Can't I just go back to _Draco's_ compartment," Ginny said slyly knowing that the mention of any other boy's name would set him off and just as she suspected he grew real rigid and was glaring at Ginny.

"Pavarti, can you excuse us for a minute?" Pavarti looked longingly at Evan before she slide from under him and walked to the door avoiding Ginny's gaze of betrayal and disgust directed towards her, "When I tell you to go somewhere, do it." Evan said after Pavarti left the compartment.

"Well, since you decided to go behind my back, I don't think that rule applies much, do you?"

"Look here, you little bint, don't you get smart with me," he said grabbing her arm roughly.

"Get off me!" Ginny jerked her arm backed and got out of his grip and slapped him she tried to get out of the compartment, but he grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her onto the floor.

"The goddess wants to fight back now," came his cold reply as he started straddling her waist, "I told you not to ever hit me again!" He threw a punch at her, but missed as his hand went into the hard carpet, you heard his knuckles cracking. Ginny ceased the opportunity to punch Evan in his eye and ran towards the door to Ron and Harry's compartment. She calmed down a little bit before entering, when she came in Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess.

"Hey Gin, Have you seen Hermione?"

"No Ron, and don't worry you'll see her in about 10 minutes so keep your pants on," she added teasingly.

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"Oooh, must have touched a nerve there."

"Have you seen Evan at all?" Ginny's smile faltered a little, but she was able to nod, "Where is he?"

"Around," _with another girl probably,_ she added mentally.

"Gin, are you happy with this bloke?" Ginny tensed up at this question, of course she wasn't happy with him, he hit her, cheated on her, and he was always yelling at her, there was no way she could be happy with him!

"Of course, Ron, why do you ask?

"It's because every time he touches you tend to tense up and look around at everyone with alarming eyes."

"It's nothing Ron, I'm not just used to it, yet," she lied.

"If you say so," They chatted a little bit, then the train stopped and Ginny hopped off to search for Naomi and Hermione.

"Ginny! Over 'ere." Ginny saw her tall brown friend with long ebony colored hair, and violet eyes.

"Naomi, how have you been?" The girls squealed and hugged for a couple of minutes before searching for Hermione.

"Gin, I thought we were suppose to meet after the train stopped." Ginny knew she forgot about something, or rather someone.

"Oh, sorry Evan. I forgot." _Damn wrong thing to say Gin,_ she said to herself as she saw his jaw tighten up.

"Well, I'll leave you two lobe birds alone!"

"It's _love_ Naomi, not _lobe_." Naomi just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Let's go!" Evan dragged her by the arm up to the carriages, for the first time she had been there she saw the thestrals. They went into the carriage and Ginny sat far away from Evan as she could, "Ginny get over here because some people are going to come in here."

"So what? They'll just say that I'm mad at you for the time being," Evan thought for a second before he grabbed Ginny and forced her to sit next to him as the carriage door opened to show Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, and Rebecca.

"Come on guys there's no carriages left," Pansy, Blaise, and Rebecca sat on the other side of the carriage while Draco sat next to Ginny. Evan wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and scooter her away from Draco and closer to him.

"Don't worry Young, I don't bite." Ginny looked sideways at Draco, who winked at her.

"I'm not Malfoy," he started gripping Ginny's waist tightly, she squirmed a little bit but only making his grip tighter. Ginny looked to Pansy and Rebecca with a look of help, they were glaring daggers at Evan. Draco grasped Ginny's hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. The carriage stopped and the six got out, and Ginny immediately broke away from Evan and went to Pansy and Rebecca's side.

"Evan, I'll see you later." She gave him a fake quick kiss on the cheek and walked up with Pansy and Rebecca , "I'm so glad that you guys were in there, because he was in a foul mood."

"VIRGINIA ELIZABETH WEASLEY!" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to face Ron.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Why are you with Slytherins?"

"Because, I can and you have no say in what I do." With that said they walked past Ron and into the Great Hall. Ginny had never been so happy to see all four tables and the teachers, even Professor Snape! She sat down next to Naomi and far away from Ron and Harry.

"Hey Gin and Naomi! May I sit here?"

"Sure." Ginny scooted over so Hermione could sit down and she and Ginny started talking animatedly, with Naomi sitting on the other side feeling a little rejected.

"Students may I have your attention please." The students quieted down as Dumbledore stood up to speak, "Now I know the Sorting Ceremony has not begun yet, but I would like to say that we have a returning professor, Professor Lupin for over Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Lupin stood up, those who knew gave him a rounding appulase, "Thank you Professor Lupin for rejoining us. Now let the Sorting Ceremony begin." The students start filing threw and ceremony started, Ginny wasn't listening until then end when she heard, "Ashley Young was called, Evan's little sister! _Shit! I forgot she was starting the year._ Professor McGonagall put the hat upon the small girls head, the hat ripped opened and yelled, "Slytherin!" Everyone was quiet except the for the Slytherin table. Ginny turned to look at Evan, his facial expression was neutral, but is eyes told a different story. He was livid, his eyes bore into the head of Ashley as she sat next to a scrawny little boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen now that the Sorting Ceremony is over, I have a special announcement to make, this year we will be having what muggles call sports. You may know of soccer, rugby, and lacrosse, but we will also have American sports like football, basketball, and track. Now to the basic rules the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden items outside his office, and the moment you all have been waiting for, "tuck in". As soon as Professor Dumbledore sat down the tables filled themselves with food. Ginny hardly ate with Ashley in Slytherin and Evan so mad at her.

"Ginny." Someone interrupted her thought but she just tuned them out, "Ginny!"_ Who in the hell is bothering me_, she looked down and saw oval light green eyes, with the same exact wavy brown hair as Evan.

"Oh, hi Ashley."

"Is Evan mad at me? Tell him it wasn't my fault, I didn't want to be in Slytherin, the Hat made me."

"Don't worry, Ash, he knows that."

"But, Ginny he's going to hurt me again. He said he would if I didn't get in Ravenclaw."

"Okay, listen to me. Do you see that tall blonde cute boy right here?" Ginny pointed to Draco and the others, "I want you to sit with them and when dinner is over stay with them."

"But that's Draco Malfoy and his thugs, Evan told me to stay away from them." Ginny bit her lip contemplating; Evan was already going to hit her for being in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw.

"Sit _by_ them and walk _by_ them." Ginny hugged the little girl and sent her on her way.

"Gin, what was that all about?" Ron poked his head down the table with two rolls stuffed in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it Ron," Ginny saw Evan go over to the Slytherin table and pull Ashley into the Hall. Ginny got up and followed them. Evan had lead Ashley to a room that Ginny didn't even know existed.

"Evan what are we doing here? It's cold in here, Evan," Ginny crept outside of the doorway and saw Evan pacing around saying something silently to himself, "Evan why are we here?" Ashley raised her voice a little higher.

"Shut up, idiot. Maybe we wouldn't be here if you wouldn't have landed yourself in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw we wouldn't be in this mess," he turned an icy glare on her.

"But, it wasn't my fault Evan, I swear." Gin could see the tears coming down Ashley's face.

"And who told you that you could sit by Malfoy." He said grabbing her arm.

"I just wanted to sit with them so I wouldn't get lost after dinner."

"After I told you not to!"

"It's wasn't her fault I told her that she could sit with them!" Ginny came from her hiding place to defend Ashley. Ginny could hear some of the students coming out of the Great Hall.

"Ashley go to your dorm right now!" His voice was low and dangerous. Ashley looked at Ginny with wide eyes, Ginny just shook her head and told where Ashley should go as she made her way out of the door, "Ginny close the door." Ginny did as she was told and waited by the door.

"Are you going to say anything?" He just stared at her, Ginny turned around to open the door, but Evan got to her before she could open the door all the way. He had her pinned up against the door.

"Who gave you the right to tell _my _sister what to do?" he hissed in her ear.

"She was scared ok, I just gave her advice." Evan loosened his hold on Ginny, but she still couldn't get out.

"Don't ever do it again because now _she_ now has to suffer the consequences."

"You are such a bastard if you going to hit your11 year old sister because of what your _girlfriend_ said!" Evan slammed her head against the door and turned her around to face him. Ginny vision was sort of blurry, but she tried to focus.

"Then maybe you should keep your mouth shut!" Evan pushed her away from him which caused Ginny to hit the back of her head into the wall, as he left. Ginny tried to regain her balance, but her legs were wobbly, and her head was pinning. Someone had picked her up and carried her to the Gryffindor common room, all she saw was platinum blonde hair before her world was engulfed in darkness.

A/N: SRY SRY SRY. I'm so sorry that it took this long. I wasn't planning it either well tell me what u think about it. Luv ya!


	3. Chapter 3

When Ginny woke up she had a headache from hell and she was lying down on the Gryffindor couch. Ginny tried to sit up, but she got dizzy she tried to remember what exactly happened. All she could remember was platinum blonde hair! Once again Ginny mustered all of her strength and go up to her dorm room and checked the clock it read 8:05! _Shit, I'm late for Potions!_ she thought as she got her things together. She quickly brushed hair and performed a Refreshing Charm on herself. She ran almost all the way down until she collided with someone and fell flat on her buttocks.

"Some way to start the day," she muttered gathering up the books that fell.

"Maybe you should watch were you're going next time, Weasley." Ginny lifted up her head to see Blaise smirking down at her.

"Whatever, Zabini. Now if you excuse me I'm late for Potions." She started walking away then she heard Blaise's footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm late for Charms, but since I'm a Slytherin I slither myself on in." Ginny shook her head at him and when she got to the classroom she peaked in and saw Snape's back towards the students, so Ginny crept around the students and sat un the back with Naomi and Natalie, her two closest friends.

"It's nice of you to join us Ms. Weasley. 10 points from Gryffindor and I would like to see you after class," he said as he turned around and prepared his lecture. For the class they took notes on the Shrinking Potion, "Now I want a foot long essay on what the Shrinking Potion is, the ingredients, and for what cause can we use and I expect it on Wednesday, no exceptions." The bell rang, Ginny watched other students go while she walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor.

"Miss Weasley, I don't know how much lead way you think you have but I will not tolerate you being late to me class-"

"This is only the first time!" she argued.

"And it will never happen again of I'll give you a month's worth of detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now I expect you here tonight at 8 o'clock. You are dismissed." Ginny walked quickly out of class and straight to Charms trying not to be late for the second time that day. She had barely just made it inside the classroom before the late bell had ringed. She loved Charms, but she didn't like the House the accompanied them, Ravenclaw. She hesitantly sat by Evan who smiled at her and slipped a note in her pocket. She sat still for what she felt was an hour. Today there were learning about Disguising Charms, a charm that was designed to change only you hair, eye, and your skin color, if need be.

"Auroras use this charm especially when they are on special assignments. The Disguising Charm is a difficult charm to learn. When casting this charm you must imagine what your hair and eye will be or skin color if you want to change it. The incantation is _Dissimulo. _Now repeat after me, no wands this time." While the class was practicing their charms Ginny pulled out the note Evan gave her and began to read it:

_Gins,_

_ I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting towards you lately. I know I shouldn't have hurt you physically and emotionally, for I am truly sorry. I want to make it up to you by taking you to a little romantic dinner tomorrow night, meet me in the room by the stature of Liona and Raven at 7:00. Don't eat a lot at dinner!_

_ Love,_

_ Evan_

_P.S. I'm SO sorry for hurting you._

Ginny reread the note three times before she copied down the homework and practiced the Charm on herself. She had mastered it on her first try. Instead of pale, dull brown-eyes, and red wine haired Ginny she was a caramel colored teenager with brown hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Wow, Gin you look fabulous."

"Thanks Ryan," Ryan Chambers, was a 5th year Gryffindor who was one of Ginny's closest guy friends she's ever had. Ginny could see, out of the corner of her eye, Evan glaring at Ryan because he was staring appreciatly at her, "You don't look too shabby yourself. I wonder how long these charms last."

"They last as long as you like, you would know that if you were listening," Ginny looked into Evan's hard hazel eyes. He was jealous because of Ryan's compliment towards Ginny and she returned the compliment. Ginny tried to hold Evan's hand but he snatched it away from her and started animatedly talking to a pretty Ravenclaw. Ginny sighed and started doing her homework. _Gods, he is so overprotective. All Ryan did was give me a fucking compliment on how I looked, _she fumed to herself as she started packing her thinks to go to Advanced Transfiguration with the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors, at least she would get a chance to be with Hermione and Draco. She walked away lost in thought until some grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a classroom that she didn't even recognize.

"What the hell is your problem, Evan?" Ginny faced Evan who wore an unreadable expression.

"The real question is what the hell your problem is?"

"What are you talking about? You're not stuck in what Ryan said to me earlier, are you? Oh my God, Evan. You are being so childish. It was just a compliment, get over it. Ryan is just a friend, stop being so freakin' paranoid," she explodes and walked out of the unknown class room to transfiguration.

"Miss Weasley, you are tardy, 10 points from Gryffindor.  
Professor McGonagall said as soon as Ginny walked into the classroom.

"Sorry professor I got detained by someone." She saw Draco and Hermione give her questioning looks, but she just shook her head and sat by Rebecca and Pansy.

"Are you alright, Virginia?"

"Yes, I'm fine just got a little distracted on my way here." Ginny tried to pay attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying about transfiguring heavy items into light ones, but she couldn't get Evan out of her mind, she thought about the note he wrote to her, he sounded like he was truly sorry. She was so confused one minute he was all loving and adorable to her then, he's abusive and cold towards her.

"Miss Weasley, do you have any recollection of what I've been saying for the past five minutes?" Ginny's face blushed a deep shade of red that almost matcher her hair.

"Um…no not really, Professor."

"Then I suggest that you quit daydreaming and take noted like everyone else." Ginny held back the tears that were threatening to fall, she wasn't at all sensitive to McGonagall's scolding, the ordeal with Snape, Evan, and not this was too much for an overemotional 16-year old girl who hormones were all over the place. Pansy rubbed her back in soft circular motions to help comfort her. Ginny smiled at her and started scribbling down some notes.

Transfiguration was very dull; Ginny had fallen asleep twice, it being a double period and all. She would have had a blissful nap if Pansy hadn't been nudging her in her ribs all the time. Ginny made her way to lunch to, and sat on the end of the table. She piled her plate with food, lost in thought while eating, not noticing the people around her. She felt someone sit next to her and starting rubbing her leg in soft tendering circle, she only knew of one person that does that, Evan. She immediately tensed up, and looked around alarmingly. She look at the Slytherin table to see Draco talking to Pansy, she stared at them hoping that they would sense someone staring at them, Evan's hand slowly kept making it's way up her leg and disappeared under her skirt. She was now drilling holes into Draco and Pansy's head, finally, she had caught Pansy's eye but she had to break it because Evan started talking to her, "Gin, I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. You were right, I was being childish. I now know that you and Ryan are just friends and would never become more," _or at least while I'm around,_ he added mentally.

"It's alright just as long as you know that Ryan and I are just friend," she said looking sideways at the Slytherin table panic rising as Evan's hand kept going up her leg. She spotter Draco staring intently at her, his face masked of emotions, she locked onto his silver with a tint of blue eyes. She got lost instantly only to be brought back to reality by Evan's hand on her upper thigh making its way toward her middle. She gently pushed his hand away and crossed her legs, "So, um ar-re we will still on for tom-m-orrow?" she stuttered a little bit.

"Yeah, well I have to go." Ginny nodded as she noticed that he was looking over her head at someone. She then turned back to her food, "Oh, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Ginny turned to give him a soundless kiss, but he pulled her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss, he ignored the whistles and catcalls while Ginny was desperately trying to beak the kiss.

"Oy! Young knock it off before I help you!" Ginny was ever so thankful for Ron. He winked at her then left for the Great Hall. Ginny looked towards Hermione and saw her concerned face, and noticed Pavarti heading for the direction that Evan went, she dismissed knowing that Pavarti would corner Evan somewhere. She scanned the Slytherin table again, but not for Draco or Pansy, but for Ashley. She spotted the little girl sitting next to Blaise, she look happy but Ginny couldn't help but notice the little bruise appearing on her right cheek, She watched the little girl chat with a cute little first year, that looked a lot like Blaise.

"Hey, Ginny. Can I sit down?" Ginny looked her and saw her friend, Colin Creevy; they became friends since they were the only ones that were part of the Harry Potter Fan Club.

"Of course, Colin. So what have you been up too lately?"

"Nothing much, just taking pictures as usual. I hear that you are in Advanced Transfiguration, that's good."

"Yeah, I guess. What pictures do you have?" Colin seemed uneasy at this question he was averting Ginny's glaze as he looked around for something to distract.

"Nothing that would strike any interest," Ginny eyed him suspiciously knowing that he was keeping something from her, "Well, Gin I'll see you in DADA." He left as quickly as he came. Ginny wondered why he left so quickly but dismissed it as the bell rang and she headed to Divination. When she entered that classroom she took her normal seat in the back next to Natalie, "Hey, Natalie I didn't see you at lunch."

"Oh, that because I was in the library with Justin," she said dreamily. Justin Timbers was a 6th year Ravenclaw that Natalie had like for 3 years.

"Did you get any studying done?" Natalie gave her look that said what-type-of-question-is-that, "I'll take that as a no." Professor Trelawney walked into the class and waited for everyone to come in and settle down, she sat down in her cushy chair and stared knowingly at everyone when her glaze landed on her Ginny she had given her sympathetic look before turning her glaze on Natalie. Ginny was so confused about that look, could she have possibly have known? _Here, I thought she was always an old fraud_, she said as she took out her copy of _The Dream Oracle_.

"Now class I want you to please read the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation then dived into pairs. You may begin." It didn't take long for Ginny or Natalie to read the introduction so they got right down to business.

"Ok, Gin you'll go first. What was your last dream about?" Ginny racked her brain to try and remember her last dream, she usually forgot about them as soon as she woke up.

"Um…all I remember from my last dream was platinum blonde hair."

"Okay now we add your age to the date of the dream. When was it?"

"Last night," she stated simply.

"Okay, your 15 add that to the first which give us 16. Now we look up platinum blonde hair." Ginny was in silent fascination as Natalie flipped threw the pages of _The Dream Oracle_, Natalie really loved Divination; she was another Pavarti and Lavender.

"Ginny, dear you may find it hard to deal with the physical and emotional pain now, but just know that your _Dragon_ will come soon," Professor Trelawney said in her misty, dreamy voice from behind her. Ginny looked at her disbelievingly and she nodded her head and turned back to Natalie who have her curious look.

"What was that all about? What physical and emotion pain?" said Natalie in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about, Nat." said Ginny breathlessly

"Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, you will tell me or I swear to the gods, I will do…..something."

"I'll tell you sometime, but now is not that time."

"When will the time be?"

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a year or so. Be patient, my friend." Natalie rolled her eyes, at times like this no one could talk to Ginny when she was in her thoughtful moods. They didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the period when the bell rang Ginny slowly packed her things hoping to have a word with Trelawney, "Um… Professor? What did you actually mean?"

"To what, my dear?"

"What you said to about dealing with physical and emotional pain? Because I assure you that there is no physical and emotional pain with me," she lied. She knew exactly what Trelawney was saying, but she didn't want to admit it to anyone since she hadn't admitted it to herself.

"You know what I was saying. Carry on to class." Ginny left the classroom rather angrily, she stomped down the stairs and tripped on one of them and fell ungracefully into someone's arms.

"Hmmm, I always wondered if I can get a girl to fall into my arms," someone whispered into her ear. She blushed a horrible shade of red.

"Sorry. Well, um…I'm about to be late for class. See you around Draco." She quickly detangled herself with him and walked town to DADA with, you guessed it, the Ravenclaws. She walked in the class to see Professor Lupin already talking about O.W.L.s. She gave an apologetic look too Lupin and took her sit next to Colin. They took notes about Ocelots, a nocturnal wildcat.

"Now, Ocelots are usually found in the United States, and Central and South America, they tend to have a grayish or yellow coat with black spots. Now, the important thing to remember about Ocelots is that they are nighttime creatures and they love hunting people. Fortunately we have known here in the continent of Europe so we have nothing to worry about. I want a 10-inch report on the ocelots and their living habitats, it will be due next class. You guys can talk for the rest of the period. Miss Weasley, can I have a word with you please?" Ginny hesitantly made her way up to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?"

"Miss Weasley, I don't want to sound like your mum, but where were for the first ten minutes of class?"

"I had to talk with Professor Trelawney," it was half the truth, half of a lie. No harm done.

"I will take 5 points from Gryffindor and I want it to never happen again. Oh, by the way your mum told me to tell you that if Ron, Harry or Hermione are to get into any trouble at all, she wants you to send her a letter and you are more than welcome to knock some sense into them."

"Okay, Professor." The bell rang and Ginny saw Evan mouthed, " Meet me in the room next to here in 5 minutes." It actually took her a couple of seconds to understand what Evan was saying, she saw that Evan had this certain glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. After about 6 minutes of debating whether she could go or not she went into the room to see that no one was even in there, "Evan? Evan, where are you?" She turned to the left to see something unbearable.

A/N: Yay! I've finally finished this chapter after a couple of months of writing the blasted thing. Well, I hope you guys love this chapter, I know there's not that much happening in here but I want to give you all a break from all the abuse because it was making me sad. Please review, pretty pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny saw something unbearable, "Evan what have you done?" Evan looked at her with an evil, sadistic smirk, "Wha-Why did you do this?" Ginny was on the verge of tears she was staring at her best mate with blood trickling down his mouth, cuts and bruises along his face and arms. She slowly went to Ryan's side. She noted that he had the wind knocked out of him by a kick to the stomach she guessed noticing the black and purple bruise on his stomach. She turned to Evan, who looked pleased at that he had done, "Why did you do this?"

"I have my reasons," he said advancing on her. He watched her hand slowly enter her robe pocket, "Are you going to jinx me Ginny?"

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea at this point." She pulled out her wand and looked at it thinking of what the best jinx would be.

"You can go ahead and jinx me if you want. I'll just stand here and take it like a man."

"But you're not a man," she said before she could stop herself. She looked at Evan's face to see anger flash across his features, "I'm sorry Evan. I didn't mean it that way." He said nothing as he slowly advanced on her, she pulled out her praying he didn't see it.

"Petrifi-"

"Expelliarmus!" He wand jumped out of her hand and flew towards Evan, "You are kind of rust there Ginny."

"Well there hasn't been much time for me to use it." Ginny kept stealing glances at Ryan to make sure he was still sort of okay. Ginny heard the bell ringing signaling their lateness, "Can we hurry up so I can get him to the Hospital Wing?" Evan just stared at her expressionless. Ginny went over to Ryan and saw where his worst injuries where, he probably had a broken wrist, a cracked rib, and cuts along his arms, and bruises on his face. How was she going to explain this to anyone. She couldn't tell them that Evan did it, he would get mad at her and probably beat her. "Evan we need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

"We don't need to do anything. Someone will find him eventually."

"You are so evil, I can see why your mother left your father. You're just like him!" she screamed at him before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. As the words left her lips she regretted them instantly as he made his was towards Ginny fast and punched her before she had anytime to brace herself.

"Don't you ever compare me to that man," he spoke low and soft.

"I'm sorry, Evan," Ginny said while placing her hand on her cheek.

"Shut up! You are not." Ginny just sat there with her head down, "You always take advantage of me Ginny. You take my kindness for weakness then you go and cry to you little friends when our relationship gets a little rocky."

"Rocky? You call out relationship rocky, out relationship is horrible. I wish we never got together, I hate you!" Ginny was standing there red in the face, and breathing very heavily. Evan took a step towards her, but she weaved around him and went towards the door but not before he had a chance to lock the door and catch up to her.

"Why do you hate me, Ginny?" he said while pressing her into the wall. Ginny said nothing but tried to push him away, "You know you shouldn't fight me because one day you will be mine." he whispered in her ear. He started feeling her butt moving slowly to her breasts.

"Evan, stop it. I'm not ready for this," she whispered pleading as one of his hands made its way up her skirt close to her middle. "Please Evan," she whispered desperately in his ear, but her soft breath against his ear only made him press on her harder. Ginny tried to push him away but he was to strong and his hand was on her middle never leaving it, Ginny pushed his hand away but then he grabbed bother of her hands and pinned them over her head and proceeded to where his hand was. _I do not want to lose my virginity to him. Oh my gosh, I wish Draco was here to help me,_ she thought franticly.

"Come on Gin, don't worry," Ginny just tried to distract herself by thinking of Draco, wishing he was there instead of Evan.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered almost coherently. When Evan stopped she realized what she had said.

"What did you just say?" He was pressing her harder against the wall.

"I didn't say anything, so get off."

"You said Malfoy's name. What are you shagging him?" Fury blazed in his eyes, his jaw was clenched, and his hands were growing tight around her waist.

"No, I didn't even say his name. Evan you are hurting me. Get off!" Ginny was struggling, but the more she squirmed the harder he pressed up against her.

"Why lie, Gin? I heard you clearly use that Death Eater's name."

"Well, if you heard me then why ask what I had said," her mood swings were seriously going to get her in trouble one day, "And Draco is not a Death Eater!" she said defensively. Evan just stared at her not blinking, it was really beginning to scare her until he blinked and moved away from her.

"Do you fancy Malfoy, Gin?"

"No, he just a friend," she lied a little too quickly. Evan just stared at her once again not blinking. Ginny moved away from Evan and closer to the door. Evan took a deep breath before he turned away from her and walked to the window.

"Why do you lie?" he asked softly, so soft that it took time for Ginny to realize what he had said.

"I'm not. Draco is just a friend like Ryan is just a friend. Can I please go and take Ryan to the Hospital Wing.?"

"Yeah, go ahead but don't you dare tell anyone what happened to him. Here's your wand." He three her wand at her and she caught it with one hand, she lifted Ryan up and floated him to the Hospital Wing. In the background she had heard the bell ringing to signify the end of the day. All she wanted to do right now was to find Hermione or somebody.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny called the old matron out of her office. It took a few moments for the nurse to come out from her office and see where Ginny and Ryan where.

"Oh, my heavens! Miss Weasley what happened to him?"

"I don't know, I found him after my last class," she lied trying her harder to look innocent by looking at Ryan. Madam Pomfrey was staring between Ryan and Ginny.

"Okay, Miss Weasley return to you common room and you can to visit him tomorrow." Ginny nodes her head and walked to her common room thinking about her relationship with Evan and Draco. They were both very sexy but Draco had is though it was too good too touch. Both very athletic, rivals against Gryffindor, but Draco is an enemy of Harry Ron, and the rest of her family. There was no way on Heaven of Earth that she would ever hook up with Draco and be able to get rid of Evan. Ginny was walking with her head down so she didn't notice the figure coming towards her nor did the figured. She smacked right into the figure's hard chest, she started to fall backwards but the figure grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"We got to stop meeting like this Gin." The one drawl that she didn't want to hear, the one was that was causing her so much confusion had to stop her from falling on her butt.

"Don't act like you don't like it." The figure chuckled and loosened his grip on her.

"You only wish. So why weren't you in Herbology." He stared seriously into her eyes. His cool gray eyes boring into hers awaiting an answer.

"Got side tracked that all. Who told you?"

"Gossip travels very fast around here. People noticed that both you and Young were not in class."

"Well, thanks for caring but I have to go." She tried to get out of his grip but he held her firmly.

"What are you not telling me?" Ginny shook her head and stared into his eyes, now that she looked at them closer he had flecks of blue around the gray or silver when they were in the light. She lowered her eye to his lips, they were full, and lightly moistened from the last time he had licked them. She took a step closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. At first he stiffened but then he relaxed a little.

"He beat up Ryan. Real bad too, Ryan had so many cuts and bruises on him. Evan beat him up because Ryan had complimented me on my Disguising Charm. He got beat up because of me. I am the reason why he is in the Hospital Wing," she said into his chest on the verge of tears. Draco just rubbed circle on her back and held her close to him.

"What did Young do to you?"

"He-he almost raped me again," tears now coming down freely, "I mainly begged for him to stop but he wouldn't.

"Well, why did he stop?"

"I said something that ticked him off."

"What did you say? She just had a ghost of a smile on her face and shook her and tightened her grip around his waist, "Come on tell me, maybe I can use it against him in the near future." Ginny pressed her face into his chest and said something that was muffled, "Ginny, I can't hear you. You may have to try and stop pressing you face into my chest, it starting to hurt."

"I said something that he didn't like."

"Obviously or he wouldn't have stopped."

"Can you just leave it at that then?" Draco just kept on staring at her, she tried to get out of his grasp again but he only held her tighter.

"Fine, I said your name." She sighed heavily and laid her head back on his chest, "He kept touching me, rubbing me and I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't so…" she turned away from Draco and walked towards the wall and leaned on it. Draco came to stand right in front of her, he was very close to her, smirking at her. His sexy smirk as she called it, she just looked away. Draco took another step closer to her and turned her head so she would face him, he lowered his head down, lightly grazing her lips with his own. Ginny's response at first was initial shock, then disappointment as he pulled away. He was staring at her, her at him, bodies very close to each other, then Ginny grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers. She felt his tongue grazing on her lip begging for entrance, she granted it. They both did not know how long the kiss lasted but they both knew that their bodies were on fire and they couldn't get enough of each other.

Ginny was pulled to her senses when she heard a very loud cough, she reluctantly broke away from Draco resting her head on his shoulder, and she raised her eyes and stiffened. Draco felt her stiffen and looked to see what she was so frightened of, he was looking at a furious Ravenclaw named Evan Young.

A/N: Sorry it's short and I'm sorry that it took so long to get out. I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story and who like this story. Chapter 5 should hopefully be out soon, since I've already started writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Malfoy, I believe that you need to get your hands off my girlfriend." Evan look beyond furious, his eyes were the darkest anyone has ever seen, his body was slightly shaking, and he fists were clenched so hard at his side that his knuckles were turning white. Draco and Evan just stared at each other, not blinking.

"Draco, it's okay. I'm just going to go back to the common room." Draco sharply turned his head Ginny and shook his head.

"I'm going to walk you there. I'm not leaving you with him," he spat.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Gin," Evan's cool voice came from cross the hallway. Ginny ignored him and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Be safe, and don't go anywhere alone. Do you understand me?" Ginny nodded her head and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. She walked briskly towards the common room wishing Draco would have gone with her. She was so close to the Fat Lady Portrait when Naomi came rushing towards her.

"Ginny! I am so glad I caught up with you. Evan wants to meet you in the Room of Requirement."

"I really need to get to the common room; I need to speak with Hermione."

"Well, that's going to have to wait, he says he wants to see you right away," said Naomi pushing Ginny down the hall.

"But, I just saw him. Naomi please, I need to go to the common room," Naomi just kept on pushing the struggling Ginny towards the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Gin, Naomi!" Natalie came walking towards them, "Naomi what in the world are you doing?"

"Taking Ginny to the Room of Requirement to see Evan."

"Well, she needs to tell me something very important so he's going to have to wait."

"Whatever, I'll go tell him and I want to know what was so important, Ginny!" Naomi let go of Ginny's arm and stormed off towards the Room of Requirement, mumbling under her breath.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. Now what's going on, Ginny?"

"Can we go somewhere where no one will hear us?" Ginny lead Natalie to their dorm room and put up a Silencing Charm around the dorm. Ginny paced around trying to find the right place to begin.

"Anytime, Gin."

"I don't know where to start. I don't even know how it started."

"First, you may want to sit down, and just start from where you think it started." Ginny sat down next to Natalie and began to ring her hands.

"Well it started about 3 months ago…"

Two hours later Natalie was holding a crying Ginny, "It's alright Gin. You have to break up with him, I know it may be difficult, but you have to do it."

"I've tried the first time, but he just got real angry and started hitting me."

"We have to do something about him. Have you told a teacher or your brothers?"  
"And have them take pity on me, confront Evan so then he'll just beat and yell at me, I think not." she stated hotly.

"So you're just going to sit back and take it? Ginny you know damn well that if any of your brothers knew, they would be at your side in a second and probably beat the living crap out of him."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Nat. I don't want them to get into trouble because they would really hurt him."

"Serves him right! Gin, I you are scared of Evan but you are being unreasonable by not telling an adult or family member." Natalie said sounding a lot like Hermione. Ginny let out a long breath and laid down. She knew that she need to get out of her relationship with Evan but there were two problems that she faced before she did it, 1) how and 2) she needed to know why he beats on her. She didn't want to believe that he beats her for the hell of it or it gave him some sort of power, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Come on, Gin it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a few."

"I can wait."

"No, go ahead it's only going to take me about 5 minutes." Natalie shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the dormitory. Ginny went into the bathroom and washed her face. She got herself together praying that she wouldn't meet Evan on the way down there. She walked out of the common room slowly looking around making sure Evan was no where to be seen. She walked hastily towards the Great Hall, she could smell the food coming from the Hall she was that close when a hand snaked across her waist and pulled her into an empty broom closet. The hand covered her mouth and was breathing down on her neck. Ginny started thrashing around. She knew she kicked whoever was holding her in the shin; the person groaned and let Ginny go. Ginny turned around ready to beat the person to a bloody pulp until she saw who it was.

"Harry James Potter, don't you ever sneak up on me ever again like that. Do you know what I could have done to you?"

"Sorry, Gin. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"So you drag me into a broom closet instead of talking to me in the common room?" Something was not right here, for one Harry never wanted to talk to Ginny even if it was important.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are always with me in the common room and we wouldn't get any privacy." Harry was biting the inside of his jaw, a characteristic Harry never does. Ginny was getting very uneasy. Something was not right at all.

"Okay, well talk to me later, I'm hungry." Ginny made a move towards the door but Harry stopped her and moved in front of the door.

"No, Gin we are going to talk now. Do you think that I brought you in here for nothing?" Ginny now knew that something was not right, she started panicking. Harry would never talk to her like that. Harry stared down at her with a predatory glare; from the outside she could hear three voices from the outside.

:"Have you guys seen Ginny, lately?" Ginny recognized Ron's voice, "I'm really worried about her."

"Nope, I haven't seen her since after class?" the voice sound familiar but she couldn't place it because the voice was muffled.

"Hey, what happened to you hair, Harry?" Ginny recognized Hermione's voice instantly, guessing that she was closest to the door. As soon as she heard Harry's name, she turned towards the fake Harry, Ginny opened her mouth to scream but the fake Harry pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Aww, Ginny you of all people should know that you shouldn't believe in everything you see." The figure before had begun to change shape, after a minute or two she was staring at a dangerous looking Evan. The broom closet was getting awfully small as she started panicking.

"Evan please just let me out," she whispered pleading with him.

"Why should I Gin? I should be able to have a snog session with my _girlfriend_," he spat the word. Evan pushed her harder against the wall. Ginny could feel his throbbing member against her pelvis. She tried to push him away but he only pushed harder. Ginny looked around for something to hit Evan with, "Don't even try it, Gin!" Evan had a triumphant smirk on his face as his pinned her hands above her head, and stated kissing her neck.

"Evan, stop it right now!"

"You know you like it, or would you prefer Malfoy?"

"Hell, I would prefer Harry over you!" Evan stopped and tightened his grip on her hands; Ginny seized the opportunity of kneed Evan in the groin read hard. Evan gasped and fell to the floor as Ginny wrenched open the door and ran to the Great Hall doors, before she entered she calmed herself down and walked towards her seat by Natalie and Naomi, "Hey guys!"

"What took you so long, I thought you told Natalie ten minutes?"

"Had a little run-in with Evan, that's all," Ginny said casually with a hint of a smile on her face as she remembered when she kneed him, _Serves him right for abusing and yelling at me,_ she thought.

"That boy, has I temper on him. When I told him that you couldn't come to meet him, he started throwing stuff and cursing." Naomi said with a frown on her face.

"Oh you have no idea."

"Then fill me in so I can." Naomi gave her a pointed look and waited for Ginny to tell the exact same story that she told Natalie not 40 minutes ago. Ginny shook her head and then she saw Evan come into the Great Hall looking very displeased as he swept his eyes over the Gryffindor table. He spotted Ginny and started walking towards her, she noticed along with a few others, that he had a slight limp. When he reached Ginny he slipped a note into her hand and kissed her on the cheek then proceeded to his table. As soon as he left she unfolded that note and read it:

_Nice move there, Gin. Can't wait until it's my turn, mine will leave you even more breathless._

Ginny allowed Naomi and Natalie to read over her shoulder because she knew that they would pester her about later on anyway is she didn't. She and Natalie shared a knowing glance why Naomi looked at little confused. "Okay, Gin? Do you mind explaining this?"

"Not at the moment." Ginny asked Hermione for a spare piece of parchment and began scribbling, after that she turned around and began scanning the Slytherin table (the arrangement of the tables are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff.), "ASHLEY!" the little girl turned towards Ginny then got up and came over.

"Yeah?" she asked timidly, Ginny leaned over and whispered something into her ear and gave her the note, "Well, what about Evan? You know if he sees me-"

"Be sly about is Ash, you are a Slytherin after all." The girl smirked at her and went back to the Slytherin table and Ginny distinctively saw her drop the note between Pansy and Draco. She turned back to her housemates and caught the attention of Hermione and nodded towards Pansy. At first Hermione quirked her eyebrow at her but then understood. Then Ginny helped herself to some food and out of the corner of her eye she saw Professor Snape leave the staff tabled, "Shit! I completely forgot I had detention with Snape tonight.

"Don't worry, so do I. The bugger gave me a detention because I was in the hallway during classes and he made me even later than I was to Care of Magical Creatures. I tell you one day I am just going to pour shampoo all over that man's head." Naomi was all about the tidiness of a person so whenever she saw Snape she always shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"Such joy." Ginny replied sarcastically. The girls finished their dinner and walked very slowly to the dungeons as they approached the door they started arguing over who would go in first until a voice cut in.

"Why don't both of you hurry up and get in before I add a month's worth of detention?" Ginny and Naomi sighed and entered the dungeons with Snape coming in from behind them, "Now that all this childish behavior is over, you will be supervised by one on my top students, now there will be no fighting and you will organize all the ingredients alphabetically with _no_ magic, of course. I will be back in 2 hours. Mr. Malfoy, don't disappoint me."

"MALFOY!" both gasped his name one in pleasure the other in atonishment.

A/N: Sry it took so long, I long my notebook for like 2 months and i had the worst case of writers block. thanks to all of those who reviewed so far. i really hope you all like the story as much as i like writing it. love, gindracofan


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Chapter 6 hasn't been updated on here yet, but it is to come hopefully soon. I won't say I am close to done but I'm am progressing. Life is very stressful right now because I am a junior in high school and my teachers just want to pile me with work. Hopefully since I am taking more time to write Chapter 6 it will be longer than the previous chapters. So please bear with me. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys are my inspiration.

Much love,

Gindracofan208


	7. Chapter 7

"Malfoy, why is he here?" Shouldn't Hermione be your top student?" Naomi cried there was no way Malfoy could supervise them.

"If you would have been listening, Watts, Professor Snape said one of his top students," he drawled out. Ginny snickered s Naomi pouted.

"Well, I leave you to it then, Draco." Snape walked out of the room with his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Damn man, with his cloak billowing always does that, greasy old slime ball." Naomi went to muttering things under her breath about Snape for the next five minutes.  
"Naomi, please give it a rest. We know you absolutely fancy Professor Snape, so shut up!"

"Oh my gosh Gin, you can not talk at all with your infatuation with Professor Lupin!" Draco was sitting at Professor Snape's desk watching their banter back and forth with amusement written all over his face.

"That was only because I spent almost a whole summer with him and don't let us forget your little dreams about Zabini and Mal-," Naomi quickly clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"No Watts let Ginny finish what she was going to say."

"She wasn't going to say anything right, Gin?" Ginny nodded her head and Naomi removed her hand. Ginny smiled at Draco and continued alphabetizing the potions.

"You're going to tell me eventually aren't you?" Draco had come up behind Ginny with his hands on her waist, whispered in her ear.

"Maybe, what would I get out of it?"

"This," he said simply then pushed her up against him. Ginny gasped to what she felt, and tried to push Draco back.

"Stop, Draco." Ginny had felt that numerous of times with Evan but it didn't make her blush like Draco did.

"You are no fun, Gin." He still held her by her waist but backed up a little, Naomi looked at them with knowing eyes, she had a feeling that Evan was doing something to her but she could never guess what and she was too afraid to ask her for a reason she didn't know. She stopped alphabetizing so she could take a real good look at them, they made a pretty good looking couple, Ginny was the fire to melt the ice façade that Draco had and Draco could tame the fire that Ginny possessed. But the only problem was, of course, Evan, Naomi knew that Ginny was unhappy with but she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you for a second," Ginny turned towards her giving her a look that said what-in-the-heck-are-you-doing and Naomi mouthed to her, "Get over here now!" They kept on having their silent argument with Draco still behind Ginny confused by the two.

"Okay Watts you can talk to Gin, I'll be over here." Draco walked over to Snape's desk and sat there with his arms crossed, pouting.

"What the hell are you on about, Naomi," Ginny hissed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but Evan is about to come down here looking for Snape."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked bewildered, Naomi just stared off into space and then resumed alphabetizing. Then, right on cue, Evan opened the door and walked in observing the room before he spoke, "Where is Professor Snape, Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Not that I would have actually told you anyway, Young."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm obviously watching over detention, someone had too many bludgers to the head," Draco smirked as he saw the temple on Evan's head throbbing.

"Shove it Malfoy," he turned to Ginny, "Why do you have detention, Gin?"

"Late to potions."

"Why were you late?" he asked suspiciously.

"Woke up late," she said simply. "What's up with the 20 questions?" she said forgetting who she was talking to.

"Why do you care, just answer the question. Why did you wake up late?"

"I don't know tired I guess."

"As much as I like Gryffindors being interrogated, Young you need to leave so Gi-Weasley and Watts can finish their detention."

"I'll wait here so I can talk to Professor Snape." He said seeing Malfoy's temple pulsating.

"Well, Professor Snape won't be back until around midnight so if you going to wait for 2 hours be my guest, but Ginny and I won't be here," Naomi said coming up on the side of Ginny.

"Ginny will be here with me." Ginny let out a snort before her and Naomi went back to alphabetizing. "What's that suppose to mean, Gin?

"You honestly think that I'm going to wait in here with you for **Professor Snape** after my detention?"

"No that's what you are going to do, and this conversation is over." Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to alphabetizing. Two very long house later Professor Snape dismissed Naomi, Malfoy, and Ginny. Evan was about to request that Ginny stay but she was already out of the room.

"Ginny, I must have been the worst best friend ever. I should have said something earlier. With some of your letter over the summer, I knew something was wrong and I didn't say anything."

"It ok Naomi, it's not like I was going to tell the whole world about it."

"But still I had this feeling about you guys."

"Do not worry about it, Naomi. What's done is done."

"I guess but, what is up with you and Malfoy?"

"I don't know, I mean he knows about the whole Evan thing along with Pansy, Zabini, and Rebecca, and we have kissed."

"Do you fancy him?"

"Maybe, I am not sure. Right now, I would probably fancy any guy who isn't Evan, you know?" Naomi nodded her head. They reached the common room and headed towards their respectable beds.

"'Night, Gin!"

"Goodnight, Naomi." Ginny crawled into bed and thought she would be sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow yet there she was feeling wide awake just thinking. She turned over and saw that it was 12:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and headed towards her favorite couch in the Common Room and sat there, the fire dancing within her eyes. She was in her own little world, so much that she didn't even acknowledge Hermione as she sat next to her. Hermione stared at Ginny, knowing she was deep in thought by the way her eyes were portraying different emotions and how she was biting her lip.  
"Ginny?" Ginny looked up startled.

"Good Lord, Hermione! How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I haven't been down here long. Why are you down here?"

"Can't sleep, I have too much on my mind, you?"

"Same, been thinking a lot about the train ride."

"Why, that was last week?"

"I have my reasons." Hermione got a faraway look on her face. Ginny was in awe staring at Hermione's beauty that had radiated from her in the presence of the fire. Her hair had straightened out a lot; her skin was flawless, eyes the brightest of hazel, which could mesmerize you in the light.

"Hermione, do you fancy someone?" Hermione just blushed and look away and begun fidgeting under Ginny's analytical gaze. "Okay then you don't have to tell me yet." Ginny patted Hermione's hand, "I am about to try and get some sleep." Ginny left Hermione sitting on the couch, and went up to her bed. She tried not to make any noise, but it was pitch black where Ginny couldn't even see her flaming red hair. After two minutes of knocking into bedposts and chests, Ginny found her bed and climbed under the covers and tried, once again, to fall asleep. This time she succeeded.

Ginny was in a room sitting by the fire, there was someone sitting next to her but the person was blurry. From the outline of the person she could tell that he was very built and had hair that swept across their face. "Who are you?" she whispered. The person turned their head, face still masked by her subconscious, but their eyes were bright as a new shiny Knut. She was scared spit less, her conscience told her that this was only a dream, but her subconscious was controlling her emotions. The figure slid closer to Ginny, grabbing her wrists and pinning her down on the couch.

"Stop it!" she screamed in her dream, but the figure kept on exploring what he wanted, then he started kissing her neck, but when he reached the point where the base of her neck met her shoulder, he bit her real hard. Ginny had almost jumped out of her bed, fully awaken, she saw that she was still in her room and in her bed. She calmed herself down and that's when she noticed her upper should area was feeling a little numb. She noticed, as she was pulling her nightgown sleeve down, that there were teeth marks! _What the hell_! She thought as she was examining the teeth marks.

"Gin, are you okay?" one of her roommates asked.

"Yeah Gabby, I'm fine. Bad dream that's all." Gabby looked at Ginny worriedly then went back to sleep. Ginny looked at her watch and it was only 5:30! _Great up an hour earlier than I should be_, she said to herself angry at her subconscious for not giving her a peaceful dream with a beach and a hot guy. She decided that she was going to take a nice, long, hot bath and mull over the thoughts and images running around in her head.

What she had hoped would have been a peaceful bath wasn't. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one who wanted to relax in a tub filled with scorching water with vanilla and peach scents escalading about the room. She was interrupted three times before she gave up. With forty minutes before breakfast. Ginny unenthusiastically decided to achieve some studying in the common room. She pulled out her Charms homework on the Disguising Charms and on how they can help Aurors. Half of her mind was focusing on her assignment while the other half was reeling the dream she had had. Her mind was reeling, who could have came into their dorm room, and how did they get in there if it wasn't a Gryffindor female.

"Ginny?" Ginny snapped out of her trance and looked towards where the voice came from.

"Oh, hey Hermione!"

"Are you alright? You look like you've been hit in head or something."

"Gee thanks, Hermione," Ginny replied sarcastically before continuing, "I just been having a rather rough morning. I had a real horrible dream that was so real and in the dream, whoever the guy was bit me and when I woke I had actual teeth marks on my shoulder," she said panically showing Hermione the bite marks.

"Oh my gosh Gin! What if it was like a mouse of something?"

"It doesn't look like a mouse bite. I don't know Hermione, this is really draining me."

"Well let's try and not to think about it. What are you working on?"

"Ugh, Professor Flitwick's assignment on Disguising Charms. I've been working on it for a half-hour now and still no progress."

"Well maybe, I can be of an assistance to you?" Ginny smiled gratefully at Hermione and until 8:15, which is when they left for breakfast, Ginny was able to complete her 12-inch essay. When they entered the Great Hall Ginny waved at Draco and them, while noticing the look that was shared between Blaise and Hermione. They walked to their table and sat by Ron and Harry who were arguing about Quidditch strategies.

"No Ron, if we throw it to McDonald then make a fake to Darwin, then Ginny could easily make a dash for the goal posts ten McDonald could throw it to her." Harry said heatedly pounding his fist onto the table, spluttering bits of food everywhere.

"What about the bludgers? You know since Fred and George left we haven't been able to find suitable Beaters.

"We'll just have to practice a lot harder then," Ginny sat by Ron half-way listening to their argument then she thought about the note that Evan had given her last night. She glanced to the Ravenclaw tabled and saw Evan flirting with that same girl from Charms yesterday.

"Isn't that something?" Ginny mumbled, she couldn't no, wouldn't call it jealously, but it was so crazy that should couldn't flirt with anyone but Evan sure a hell could. The more she though about it the angrier she got.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Naomi asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

"Ok, first you are gripping your fork so hard that you knuckles are turning white, and it is 8:25 in the morning and on a normal basis, you are the chirpiest person. So, don't lie."

"Evan, he's over there flirting with that girl like there's no tomorrow." Naomi looked at Evan put his hand around the girl's shoulder and then the girl giggled at something that Evan had whispered in her ear.

"Well, go flirt with Draco or someone." Ginny just raised her eyebrow at Naomi, but Naomi just inclined her head in the direction of Draco.

"Fine, tell Hermione because someone has to hold down Ronnikins over here," she whispered to her before getting up and heading over to the Slytherin table where she sat between Draco and Blaise. The whole Hall went quiet and looked over at them. "Hi guys!"

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?" Blaise asked her looking at the whole Hall before yelling, "What you act like you never friends visiting their friends!"

"Oh nothing just came over to talk to yall that's all. So, Draco how are you?" she smiled sweetly at him with her hand on his upper thigh. Draco raised his eyebrow at her and looked down to where her hand was before replying.

"I'm fine, Ginny. What are you playing at?" Ginny looked over to where Ron was and saw him growing red in the face, and then she looked over at Evan and saw that he was biting the inside of his jaw. She smirked in his direction before sliding onto Draco's lap.

"Nothing much. Can't I just come over here and see how my friends are doing?" she asked innocently. Draco looked around her and spotted Evan looking read to explode and he, also, smirked in his direction.

"Say Gin, does this have anything to do with Young over there and how he was flirting with that girl?"

"There's a possibility, but what if I want to be sitting here?"

"Then I would say by all means, get yourself comfortable, but you do know the consequences once you deal with him?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready for him, at least." Draco just looked at her before taking her chin and placing a small kiss on her lips that the whole Great Hall saw. Gasps went about everywhere and the Hall was now officially buzzing.

"VIRGINIA ELIZABETH WEASLEY! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Ron bellowed throughout the hall, Ginny smiled at Draco and walked over to Ron with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes, Ronald?" Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hall into the hallway where they were unnoticeably followed by Evan.  
"What the hell was that, Ginny? You can't go around kissing guys when you have a boyfriend!"

"Well, Ron if you were paying attention you would know that Draco kissed me." Ginny looked at Ron pointedly and thought she saw the wheels turning in Ron's head, and then he just shrugged his shoulders and went back into the Great Hall, probably to yell at Draco.

"I must say that was a remarkable show there, Gin." Evan's husky voice came from the corner that sent shivers down Ginny spine. She turned around to notice how close Evan was to her, "I didn't think you had that type of courage." He kept on advancing on Ginny until Ginny backed herself into a wall. He had a predatory look on his face and then he flicked his wand.

"What are you going to try and do something? Right here in the middle of the hallway?" she asked him boldly.

"No sweety, because I just place a spell that would make us invisible so, my darling, no one can see us or ear us." Ginny started panicking as she tried to run around Evan, but he just grabbed her and swung her into the stone wall, "You remember my note that I gave you last night? Now I think it's the time to give you a taste of what I was talking about."

A/N: Muy lo siento (I am very sorry)! I didn't mean for it took take this long just to write it…I know it may not seems as much but I was at a total lost on how to keep this going and I am looking for new ideas for chapter 7. So if you have any please email me at Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny grew more into a frantic panic, "Please Evan just let me go!"

"I bet if I was Malfoy you wouldn't be saying that." Evan had begun unbuttoning Ginny's shirt revealing her milky-cream chest. He then put his knee between her legs so he could move his body in between them.

"Evan please. We are going to have class in a few minutes."

"Don't play with me Gin; you know good and well we have 30 minutes until classes start." Evan undid his pants and started going for her skirt but stopped as if his conscience was telling him that this was wrong, he removed his legs from between Ginny's and stepped back but not enough for Ginny to go anywhere. "You know what I think I'll go about this a different way. Get on you knees Ginny!" Ginny stood rooted to the ground; never in her 16 years of life would she do that! She looked at Evan and saw how serious he was being and she just shook her head, no, over and over again. Before she could register what had happened Evan had punched her in the stomach which made her fall on her knees, and he had grabbed her by her hair. He pulled out his penis and put it on Ginny's bottom lip, "Take me in Ginny. I promised it will leave you breathless!" She constantly shook her head, no, tears forming in her eyes. Evan shrugged his shoulders and with his other hand he waved his wand. Ginny had felt a strange feeling come over her like she couldn't control was she was doing. Evan smirked down at her, "Open your mouth Ginny," he said huskily, his eyes darkened by his lust. Unwillingly, Ginny's mouth slowly began to open. _Oh, God! No, please!_ she thought as she was in front of Evan with her mouth open. Evan moved his penis into her mouth, "Go ahead Gin, suck it." Ginny was in tears, _Why is he doing this to me?_ she thought. There was nothing she could do, she felt helpless, and like a whore. Now, Evan was pushing her head back and forth forcing his penis further down her throat. It felt like it had been hours before Evan had made her stop but it had only been 3 minutes. Ginny was now able to stand up on her own two feet. She couldn't bear to look at Evan; she just kept her head down and continued crying. She wiped her mouth feeling so disgusting and tried to walk away but Evan grabbed her.

"Get off of me," she said weakly. She turned away from Evan buttoning up her shirt. _I can't believe he did that to me,_ she thought as she tasted him in her mouth. She rested her head against the wall, letting her tears go freely.

"Go clean yourself up before class. I think I may go find another whore to satisfy my needs." At the word whore, Ginny fell to the floor sobbing, Evan just looked down at her disgustedly before removing the barrier and began walking away, "Oh and Ginny," he said turning around, "don't even think about telling your little friends what happened here." He turned back around and walked down the hall. She forced herself up and walked to the nearest lavatory. She washed her face, but it was useless, her eyes were still red and puffy so she used a Concealer Charm on herself. She looked the way she did when she walked into the Great Hall except her eyes. Hey eyes, held a defeated, shameful look to them.

She heard outside the door two very loud girls approaching the lavatory and not wanting the girls to see her like that, she hid in one of the stalls.

"Oh, that is not funny, and she doesn't have the slightest idea does she?" one of the girls asked seriously.

"Who cares? It's little Ginny Weasley. I could probably have sex with Evan and she would do anything but just stare!"

"I don't know Jenna, you saw what she did with Malfoy today in breakfast. She has some backbone to her to pull that, especially in front of Ron." Ginny now knew one of the girls was Jenna Jacoby, the pretty Ravenclaw that Evan was flirting with during breakfast, but she hadn't recognized the second girl although she sounded very familiar.

"Please, that was really something. But you know what Evan deserves much better than Ginny. For one, she's hideous, two, she has no shaped what so ever. There's nothing special about her…"

"Actually there are a lot of special things about her, but you never took the time to get to know her." The other girl had cut Jenna off and she sounded agitated.

"Wait a minute, not two minutes ago you were laughing along with me, saying how Ginny shouldn't be with Evan, now you are defending her?"

"Ginny shouldn't be with Evan, she deserves someone a lot better. You have no idea what she goes through!" Ginny silently unlocked the stall door and walked out into the open were she could see Jenna Jacoby and to her shock, Natalie.  
"Ugh! Cry me a river, Natalie. That girl is so bloody helpless."

"She's my best friend!"

"You're right! Not five minutes you were urging me to flirt with Evan so I could break them up! So save me the, she's my best friend speech!" Jenna huffed and walked out of the lavatory, Ginny walked to the side of Natalie.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Nat." Natalie jumped and started at Ginny like she was a ghost.

"Ginny, how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to know that Jenna Jacoby is a whore, and that you are my best friend." Natalie smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't want to make it seems as that I were betraying you." Ginny just smiled at her and gave her a hug, "So what was up with that show at breakfast?"

"Well, I saw Evan flirting with Jenna and it sort of ticked me off and as usual Naomi noticed it. She asked me what was wrong, then her and Hermione pushed me to go flirt with Draco."

"I support you in everything you do but seriously Gin, you are treading on thin ice. Evan is bound to retaliate in some sort of way." Ginny immediately started crying trying to hide the tears from Natalie, but she was too observant, "Ginny, what happened? What did he do?" Ginny just shook her head and avoided Natalie's intense gaze.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. Trust me, I want to tell you but I'm just too afraid."

"Ginny, you can't be afraid of him anymore. We can always protect you, just as long as you don't keep us in the dark!"

"You can't always protect me, Evan has cornered me four times since Hermione and them found out! He always corners me somehow, no matter how hard I try to avoid him. He always finds a way, Nat." Ginny had escalated from silently crying to sobbing loudly.  
"It's okay, Gin. You don't have to tell me what happened just know that you can always come to me for anything."

"Thanks, Natalie. Well let's head our way to class." Ginny cleaned herself up for the second time then Natalie and her walked out of the lavatory then on there way down to Potions. Natalie had Ginny laughing hysterically all the way down there, even when they passed by Evan, Ginny managed a smile.

"Hey Gin?" Natalie started saying upon seeing Evan, "You will eventually tell me or someone, what happened won't you?"

"I don't know." Ginny took a side glance at Evan and saw that he was boring his eyes into her head. Ginny hastily looked away, praying to God that Natalie hadn't noticed. Ginny then seized Natalie's arm and rushed into the Potions classroom.

"Whoa there, Gin slow down! What's the rush?"

"Oh just wanted to make sure we got here on time, you know how Snape get about tardiness." Just as they sat down, the bell had rung and Snape glided into the room standing in front of the class, some of the students chattering silently.

"Do I have to tell you to do everything? Turn your assignments in!" The students scrambled to get their assignments out and to Snape's desk. "Now, while I grade these, I want you all to read chapter 4 and take notes." The class sullenly pulled out the textbooks and started reading, chapter 4 had to be one of the longest chapters in the book. Ginny and Natalie hunched together and were silently talking amongst each other.

"Ok, Gin I want you to spill. I know you said you can't tell me, but I can tell it's truly bothering you."

"Natalie, I want to tell you so badly but I can't. Evan will kill me if he ever found out that I told someone."

"Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, if you don't tell me so help me I will…do something!" she yelled causing the whole class to look over and stare at them. Ginny bowed her head so low; you would have thought she was under the table.

"Misses Weasley and McDonald, I would very appreciate it much if you two weren't disrupting my class. For your disruption, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor and Miss Weasley move your things next to Mr. Young."

"WHAT?" both Natalie and Ginny jumped up.

"No, professor if you please I will move next to Evan." Natalie pleaded.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor, I think. Miss Weasley, move now!" Ginny slowly gathered her things, "This century, Miss Weasley. 10 more points," and proceeded to the desk space next to Evan. She sat down and took out her book and started taking notes like she was supposed to do 5 minutes ago, ignoring Evan's existence. It was until they had 10 minutes left of class that Ginny finished her assignment, she started thinking about the note she gave Pansy and them to tell them to meet her in the Room of Requirement tonight at 7, while she was writing the letter her mind was telling her that she had something else to do, but it couldn't have been more important than telling Pansy and them all that has happened between her and Evan.

"Hey Gin, you remember we are still on for dinner tonight right?" _Oh shit, that is also tonight! _She thought franticly trying to find a way to get out of the date with Evan.

"Um…Evan I am so sorry but I don't think I can make. I uh…have this huge Transfiguration essay to do."

"Why didn't you finish it last night?" he asked accusingly.

"Well if you remember, I was in detention until midnight and was rightfully tired."

"Well whose fault is it that you had detention?" Both of their voices rising slightly, neither of them noticing that their professor was seated right in front of them listening in on their argument.

"Seeing as the night before, you pushed my head into a _stone _wall and knocked me unconscious. Luckily, someone nice enough carried me back to my dormitory." At first, Professor Snape was only paying half attention to their argument but upon mentioning that Young had pushed Ginny's head into a wall, he was fully attentive.

"Your fine now, and can you not mention it anymore someone might hear us."

"Well good for them maybe they would realize what a downright bastard you are!" Evan just looked at Ginny for a about 2 minutes and started packing his things up in his bag, Ginny on the other hand looked up to see that she was staring into the black orbs belonging to the Potions Master who was giving her look that she couldn't explains. She gave her professor a sad smile and packed up her belongings wishing the bell would hurry up and ring. She sat there drumming her fingers on the wood table ignoring that fact that Snape was drilling holes into her head. The bell had finally rung and she jumped out of her seat and rushed to the door, apparently her other classmates had the same idea so she was further from the door then she wanted to be.

"Miss Weasley, stay behind if you please and I'll write you a pass for your next class." Ginny halted, never in her life at Hogwarts had she heard Professor Snape sounding gentle with a little hint of concern. She slowly turned around with tears brushing the brim of her eyes and took slow steps to Snape's desk when she finally reached her destination she looked up at her teacher's face. "Miss Weasley, I think you need to explain the relationship between yourself and Mr. Young."

A/N: Please review, it gives me hope that I'm doing a semi-good job. Also if u have any ideas for the next chapter email me at 


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny stared at her professor with wide eyes, _There's no way he could know,_ she thought frantically. "Um…what do you mean, Professor? She stammered.

"Miss Weasley, I would appreciate if you would not insult my intelligence. I had overheard your argument between Mr. Young and yourself, not 2 minutes ago." Ginny's mind was reeling; she has tried to keep her voice down as low as she could. She was biting the inside of her mouth thinking of what had all been said in their argument.

"I believe you may have misinterpreted us, Professor."

"Miss Weasley, I am beginning to lose my patience with you. Now I will ask again for you to explain your relationship with Mr. Young." Ginny let out a defeated sigh, looking at the papers there were scattered among Snape's desk contemplating whether she should lie her way out of it or tell Snape that same thing she told Natalie and Naomi minus the tears.

"Well Professor sometimes Evan gets a little carried away and he forgets his strength, that's all but other than that out relationship is wonderful." She smiled brightly for added effect, but Snape just looked at her face filled with disappointment, and Ginny hated when people felt disappointed in her. Snape gave her an extra minute before hearing his 6th years outside his door.

"Very well, Miss Weasley, I had hoped your courage would have come through seeing as you are in Gryffindor." Disappointment not only etched on his face but in his voice. Ginny turned around and started walking towards out an opportunity to finally be free of Evan and his abuse. She thought she could take care of herself, take care of the situation, but that show in the hallway showed that she couldn't. In remembrance of the incident, as she's going to call it, she turned back around to Professor Snape and walked up to his desk.

"Um...Professor?" She couldn't believe she was about to tell, out of all of her teachers; Professor Snape was the one she was about to tell everything. If Evan were to ever find out, he would kill her, literally. Her closest friends knew plus four Slytherins and if she were to at least tell a teacher she wouldn't have to worry about Evan. They would protect her.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Ginny began fidgeting, they couldn't protect her. Look at what Evan had already done; he bashed her head into a stonewall, cornered her then hit her, and forced her to do oral sex against him.

"Um…" Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at her. _It was now or never_, she thought. She was going to regret telling Snape this, she knew. How come it was easier to tell a friend than a professor? "Well, it's about my relationship with Evan."

"Go on." The 6th years were getting louder, apparently some was causing raucous outside. Ginny lost her nerve as she heard Ron voice perturbing through the wooden door. Professor Snape looked thoroughly irritated, "Miss Weasley, you are return to my office after class to finish this discussion and if you are not there you will receive detention. Snape wrote a note for Ginny to give to Professor Flitwick to excuse her lateness, then swept past her to let the 6th years in. The source of the chaos was no other than Ron and Draco throwing insults at one another with Harry holding Ron back and Hermione staring in to the Slytherin crowd.

"Potter, let go of Weasley and 20 points from Gryffindor, not get inside." Ginny smiled weakly at them and then proceeded to Chars. She proceeded to her usual seat next to Evan, and just looked straight ahead, thinking of what she should say tonight. The internal battle that she was going through not 15 minutes ago. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were breaking up into pairs to practice the Confundus Charm. She looked around and saw that Evan was paired up with Jenna, who kept sneaking glances at Ginny with a haughty look on her face; Ginny rolled her eyes at her and look around wishing Ryan wasn't still in the Hospital Wing. The only person she saw was a 5th year Gryffindor that really only saw is passing  was Zach Arthur. She timidly walked up to him and asked if she could be his partner. Ginny was so lost on how to do the Confundus Charm since she was so distracted earlier so she had Zach explain it to her. After making Zach think that was a famous Quidditch players having him sign her paper for an autograph, it was his turn. Zach had a mysterious type of look on his face as he was pondering how he was going to confuse Ginny. As soon as she looked away Zach cast the spell on her, she instantly believed that Zach was her boyfriend and Evan Young never existed. She looked at Zach in a new light, he had dark green eyes that complimented his olive tones skin, when he smiled the show of his straight perfect white teeth blinded her. He was so perfect. She inched closer to him and entangled her legs with his. Zach wore a satisfactory smirk on his face, as he looked over Ginny's head the smirk grew wider. Ginny turned in her seat and saw a hazel-eyed, curly sandy brown haired boy glaring at her, the muscle in his jaw was twitching. She was simply confused , she didn't know who this boy was, out of all her 5 years attending the school she had never seen this boy. She brushed the unknown boy off and returned back to looking at Zach, he was looking at her with a smirk worth of Draco Malfoy. Zach leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Kiss me, Ginny." She leaned back to get a good look at him, his eyes watching her in anticipation. Warning bells were going off in Ginny's head as she leaned closer to Zach. She was almost touching those full pink lips of his when suddenly she knew her boyfriend was Evan Young, who abused her and in fact never talked to Zach Arthur for no more than 30 seconds.

"Students please return to your seats and prepare to take notes." Ginny jumped out of the seat and ran back to her original seat by Evan to reassure him.

"Care to share that display there, Ginny?" Ginny looked around not hearing Evan's question when he wretched her face in his direction and repeated his question. Before answering him, Ginny looked around to see if anyone saw how Evan was treating her, the only person looking was Jenna and she was smirking at her while she as rubbing Evan's leg.

"Care to share why this harlot is on you, Evan?" She spat and pulled her face from out of his grasp and glared at him. Jenna's smirk on her face grew the more she continued to rub his leg.

"Well Gin that's a different story. I can do whatever I want and Jenna isn't on me, she is just still on the Confundus Charm," he lied easily, he didn't need Jenna to be on the Confundus to get her to be on him. All he had to do was to give her a certain look and she would bend on his every whim.

"Well that's what happened between Zach and I. He placed me on the Confundus Charm, so it's not a big deal.

"Of course it is a big deal, he touched what is mine." Ginny stared at him disbelievingly and Jenna stopped rubbing his leg and looked at him scathingly. Those words could not have escaped his mouth. She didn't belong to him, she didn't belong to anyone except herself. Evan must have still been on the Confundus Charm, if he thought that Ginny was his possession.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I may take how you treat me and everything but you _owning_ me is something I will not tolerate," by now Ginny was getting hysterically loud and the rest of the class were interested in their conversation.

"Virginia, you need to lower your voice. You are causing a scene."

"I will not lower my voice." By now Evan had a hard glint in his eyes and his hand was itching towards Ginny's arm, "Everyone should know what type of bast-" Evan had grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to meet his lips. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was a hard kiss that screamed volumes of how much Evan wanted to hurt Ginny right now. He was squeezing her arm so hard, Ginny could fell her blood stop circulating to that area. Ginny whimpered but everyone interpreted it as a moan, she was fighting against Evan but he wouldn't let her go, Ginny could feel Jenna's eyes trained on her with intense dislike. _Where is Professor Flitwick?_ She wondered still trying to get out of Evan's pincer grip. Evan finally released her, but he held her face in his hand.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" he whispered to her, "All you have to do is just do what I say, Gin."

"You can't control me Evan, I have a brain. I am not like Jenna who follows your word on every whim. I have feelings and my own opinions."

"Gin, you will soon realize that I indeed can control you." He roughly let go of her face and turned back to Jenna and continued to talk to her. The bell rang as Ginny rushed out of class to find Natalie or Naomi. She had to think of a way to get out of this relationship, she could not endure this pain and suffering anymore. She went everywhere, the library, and the dorms, hell she even went to the Hospital Wing, and she was on her way to the Great Hall when she slammed into someone's back.

"Damnit!" she muttered, she had to find Natalie, they way Evan was talking scared her spitless. There is no telling what Evan had in mind for her especially after what had happened earlier today.

"Ginny, why is it that you can never watch were you are going?" a deep sultry voice said, the second time that she heard that voice.

"Sorry Blaise, kind of in a hurry." Blaise bent down to help Ginny up.

"Can't imagine why, we only have a hour for lunch.."

"Well…I have to talk to someone."

"If it is about Young, Ginny you can tell me. I highly doubt, after that stint you did earlier he has just talked to you."

"I can't do this anymore, Blaise. This relationship with Evan has to stop. I can't take anymore, that was the last straw." Ginny had a string of tears coming down her face. Blaise pulled her down the hall gently, so they could be out of listening ears.

"Virginia, you will be out of this soon. Draco will make sure of it, he has taking a certain liking to you, little Weasley." Ginny knew there was no hatred behind that nickname just adoration. Ginny let out a nervous laugh. Draco Malfoy taking a liking to her? No, it wasn't possible, Blaise was surely delusional. _He did kiss you, right?_ The logical part of her brain concluded. Yes, he kiss her but did it really mean anything? No she forced herself to think. She wasn't going to set her hopes high, nor was she going to jump into another relationship right after Evan.

"If you say so Blaise, but I have to find Natalie and tell her what's going on."

"You don't believe Zabini, do you?" a silky voice whispered in her ear while placing their hands on her waist. She didn't even have to ask who is was , if it wasn't the voice that confirmed her suspicions it sure as hell was the way he was holding her. She felt so right in his arms, she felt safe, and at peace. It was like her body was molded for his.

"Why should I?" she asked turning her head up to his to see his facial expressions which she realized was dumb because Draco never wore his expressions on his face and his eyes were just as unreadable but he did have a ghost of a smile.

"Because little Weasley if I didn't care I wouldn't have a urge to hid you in my room away from that bastard Evan and keep you to myself." Ginny blushed and worked her way out of his arms and turned to fully examine him. He was undeniably gorgeous, his platinum blonde hair swooping into his eyes just the right way to give him a mysterious look, and his eyes. Sweet Merlin his eyes were a molten gray, and turned silver when hit in the light the right way. His body was one of a god, his shoulders were not freakishly huge but then again they were not small. He had a very tall frame probably reached its height at 6'2 and his muscles were in the right place every which way.

"I guess you have a point there." She smiled coyly at him before going around to go to the Great Hall remembering why she was going their in the first place but Draco's arm shot and brought her up against his chest then he proceeded to walk her back into a wall.

"Hmm, what a predicament you are in now, little Weasley." He place both of his hands on the side of her head to block her way of escaping. She adverted her eyes away from his because she knew once she looked into those gorgeous eyes of his, she would be transfixed. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes for a few seconds before he claimed his lips. Seeing as this was going to be a heated moment, Blaise turned around and headed for the library, which is something, that was beneficial because Draco started nibbling on Ginny's lower lip causing her to moan and arch her body towards Draco. Draco bit down on her lip making Ginny gasp and Draco took the opportunity to ease his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco and got fistfuls on his hair as he began sucking on her neck. How could she have ever doubted that Draco liked her, she didn't know. He was pushing his body closer to her intensifying the heat between them, they both knew that they needed to stop before the situation got out of control but they were just so caught up in the moment. Ginny felt Draco's arousal poke her in the spot the was already wet for him.

"Oh shit, Draco," she whispered huskily to him.

"Now, I wonder why can't you say that to me, Ginny?" Both Ginny and Draco froze and opened their eyes to see once again Evan leaning casually against a pillar with a dangerous look on his face. Ginny disentangled herself from Draco and looked down as Draco stood protectively by her, "Now Malfoy, I like how eager you are to kiss my girlfriend after what she did to me earlier." Ginny looked up, horror written all over her face and started shaking her heard towards Evan.

"Evan please, don't do this!" she cried

"Do what Ginny? Tell your precious Malfoy how you sucked me up in the middle of the hallway without a second thought." Draco froze and looked at Ginny, she turned towards him, her face already tear stricken.

"Draco, I swear it wasn't like that." Draco looked as though he was on the verge on throwing up.

"Ginny did you at least wash my cum out of your mouth before you kissed him because I  could have sworn I tasted a little bit of it when you kissed me last period, made me want to vomit." Ginny couldn't believe this was happening to her, why in the hell did this have to happen to her. What did she ever do to anyone?

"Why are you doing this, Evan?" she said before she turned towards Draco and started to move to him, but he just shook his head at her and put up his hands.

"You weren't going to tell me what happened, were you? Let me know that you had his dick in your mouth before I kissed you!" Draco's voice was dead and very cold to Ginny's ears.

"Draco, just hear me out. Please!" Draco looked down at her and walked away. Ginny saw her only chance of escaping Evan walk outside. Her chest was constricting, it was getting so hard to breathe.

"Now, my little cheating girlfriend. What, am I going to do with you?" Evan had began to circle around Ginny as those he was a lion about to pounce on a gazelle. Ginny gained all of her strength and looked Evan dead in the eye, which surprised Evan a little. They began hearing the students exit out the Great Hall and coming their way, "Come on my little slut, let talk about your indiscretions." He began to pull her arm but Ginny pulled right back and stared defiantly at Evan. Students were bustling around them so Ginny thought this would be the perfect opportunity. She pulled back her arm and hit Evan square in the nose, noticing with a great satisfaction that she heard a crack.

"It's over, you sodding bastard. Now you can fuck that slut of yours Jenna!"

A/N: Sorry, it took so long for the update but I having writers block and I'm going to have it again for chapter 9 but please stay with me. Please review and I really hope you like this chapter…Good and bad reviews are liked.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny was panicking she stood transfixed over Evan, who was glaring daggers at her. Okay she was finally free of Evan, she needed to find Hermione or someone to tell them the good news. She turned around her eyes searching the crowd for bushy hair, or black hair. She was frantically searching when someone grabs her by her hair and pulls her head back, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Ginny." Evan snarled into her ear. She hastily got out of Evan's grasp and ran outside to where Draco went. She spotted his platinum blonde hair by a tree at the lake and ran towards him. In her exuberance she didn't see a stump in her path, so she tripped and fell ten feet from where Draco was with a big, "Oof!" Broken out of his thoughts, Draco turned his head to the person who highly disturbed him with a hard expression on his face which softened a little at the sight of Ginny's tear stricken face and those hopeless brown eyes. Draco very slowly got up and dusted the dirt off his robes to help Ginny up.

"Damnit Weasley, I swear you are a magnet for danger." Ginny flinched when Draco said her last name with such disgust and hatred.

"Draco please…"

"Don't! Don't call me by my first name. You lost that privilege when you decided to put Young's dick in your mouth," he said harshly, more tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes and Draco visibly soften his face, "Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just that I…well I got…jealous," he finished lamely.

"Why would you think that I would willingly touch Evan? He hits on me for Merlin's sake, Malfoy!" She spat out his name like it was a vile taste in her mouth.

"Ginny I am sorry! I let my jealously get the better of me. I know I should have believed that you would never willingly do anything with Young. It's just the thought of it, it really bothers me."

"I don't care how you felt, what about what I feel better yet how I felt for the past 3 months. He Imperio'd me, I had no choice! Do you think I enjoyed that?" Ginny didn't even wait for Draco's response she turned around and flew towards the school.

"Fuck!" Draco whispered running a hand through his hair, a clear sign of how frustrated he was. Draco was about to follow Ginny to the castle but he was cut off by Natalie, "McDonald."

"Malfoy, would you like to explain to me why my best friends ran past me crying after she came from talking to you?"

"Not particulary."

"Look Malfoy, she fancies you but she has been through hell and back many times over. I don't want to see her hurt by anyone anymore."

"Since you don't want to see her hurt anymore, where were you when she was getting beat up by Young and made to do horrible things?! Some friend you are, you aren't even there when your friend needs you the most!"

"I am there every time Ginny needs me for anything! I am always there for her!"

"Then why aren't you with her now. Does she not need her "best friend" now?" Natalie opened her mouth to retort something back but froze. He was right, Ginny was Merlin knows where crying and here she was bickering with Malfoy. She shot a loathing look in Draco's direction before turning around to find her best friend.

Ginny ran around the castle until she reached the room of requirement and hid in there. The room decided to take the look of the walls painted to look like she was on the beach and the floor was covered in sand. On one side of the room there was chocolate, ice cream and a lot of other comfort foods, the other side there was a cabana. Ginny picked out strawberries and chocolate and laid on the cabana. She laid there thinking about her relationship with both Evan and Draco, she knew her relationship with Evan was over and she was very happy about that little fact but she also knew that Evan was going to retaliate to the stunt she pulled earlier so she would definitely have to be on her guard for the next couple of weeks. That was going to be a major pain in her arse though, to have to watch her back because she has a psychotic ex-boyfriend, _This is so unfair!_ She thought angrily brushing away the tears that feel from her eyes. She continued to eat her strawberries and stare into the moral of the ocean that she wished was real, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person who came in until they stood over. She looked up and gasped, the person covered her mouth and flicked their wand so the door would close and lock itself.

"Gin, Gin now you know that you always have to lock the door to this room so no one _unexpected _would walk in." Naomi looked over her and smiled before removing her hand from Ginny's mouth, "Sorry, didn't want you to make any noise because Evan is on a tirade and he is hunting you down."

"Merlin, Naomi you didn't have to scare me half to death. So, I guess you heard about what happened today."

"Ginny, everyone has heard what happened today. I applaud you my dear now question is what are you going to do now. Are you going to finally go out with Malfoy because the chemistry between you two is immensely huge and it drives anyone, who is in a 12 mile radius of you two, crazy?"

"I think I might just lie low for awhile. How do you think how it would look if I just up and started dating Draco right after breaking up with Evan?"

"It would look bloody fantastic, that's how. Don't even think about what other people may think about, it's all about you Ginny and your happiness." Ginny let Naomi's words sink into her, to a certain point she was right, it is all about her happiness but will she have happiness with Draco or someone else. Draco does make her feel safe but so does every other guy that isn't Evan. She was too confused to think about it anymore so she just shook her head at Naomi.

"It's too soon for me, Naomi. Besides, Draco and I got into a fight hence the scenery of this room." Naomi looked around the room and realization dawned upon her, so she scooted closer to Gin filling the other side of the large cabana and looked at the scenery getting lost in it like her friend not moments ago.

"Do you want to talk about? Like what happened between you and Draco."

"I do but not right now. Maybe later because I know Natalie would have heard what happened between Evan and me. So I might as well tell you guys what happened at the same time." Naomi nodded in understanding and hugged her best friend. The two stayed like that enjoying the company of one another and knowing the other would always be there for one another. Another figure appeared in the room looking upon the two before moving closer to the darker one.

"You will help me Naomi Watts to getting her back." They whispered in her ear. Naomi stirred and turned to look into those evil hazel eyes that had been harassing her for the past couple of days.

"No, I won't. Haven't you hurt her enough?" The person grabbed her by her throat and pulled her into them swiftly enough not to wake Ginny.

"Now, Naomi we don't want Ginny to find out what you did with me, do you?" Naomi eyes widened damnit to hell she didn't even know what she was doing when she had hooked up with him. "That's what I thought, so you are going to help me, yes. It would be a shame for Ginny to find out what we did together."

"You are such a bastard, Evan Young."

"My parents were not married when I was born, so yes that does make me a bastard." He chuckled and released Naomi letting her breathe properly. He looked hungrily down at her then at Ginny's sleeping form, his eyes darkened at the thought of both of them screaming his name as he pleasured them both, but he had to move one step at a time. He knew Naomi wanted him badly but the fact that Ginny was her best friend had stopped her from acting on her impulse and Ginny well, Ginny just had to be persuaded in order for her to do what he wanted her to do. He knew he would have to plan accurately to execute his plan, if it took him months he didn't even care just as long as one day he would have Ginny Weasley screaming his name and having her withering under him in pleasure. The thought of Ginny's pale body next to Naomi's dark body made Evan's pants tighten. Naomi noticed the change in Evan's stance and raised her eyebrow at him, "I have something I need for you to take of care now."

"You better find Jenna or Parvarti because I'm not doing it. I made the mistake once of involving myself with you against my better judgment but I won't make that same mistake twice." Evan softly chuckled and ran his hand from the side of Naomi's face down to her side and he didn't miss the shiver of desire run through Naomi, "Stop it Evan. You will wake up Ginny." Evan ignored Naomi and lowered his head down to the side of her neck, watching Ginny out his peripheral vision, and began kissing and licking Naomi emitting moans from the dark creature when he hit her favorite spot. Ginny turned a little facing Naomi more, Naomi freaked out and pushed Evan away from her, "Damnit Evan, leave me the hell alone." Naomi whispered furiously getting up and walking across the room to open the door and waited for Evan to leave.

"I know you want me badly Watts, and you know you can have all of me because" he said stopping in front of her and trapped her back against the door, "I know I have all of you." He whispered huskily while grabbing the sensitive spot between her legs. Naomi roughly pushed Evan out of the door and slammed it waking up Ginny in the process.

"What's going on, Naomi?!" panic was written across Ginny's face as she stared at her best friend. Naomi was torn into telling her friend was had just happened or keeping quiet so Ginny wouldn't have to learned what conspired between Evan and herself.

"Nothing, just promise me something please?"

"What?" Ginny said hesitantly.

"Stay away from Evan, because I have a feeling he is about to do something real horrid. Don't go anywhere alone make sure you have two people with you at all times, I don't care if your going to take a bath in the Prefects bathroom or going for a midnight snack in the kitchens. Go with someone Gin, someone you can trust, please." Tears began to well in Naomi's eyes the guilt of what she did overwhelming her. She knew eventually she would have to tell Ginny what had happened that night but she couldn't let her friend know that she betrayed her in such a way.

"Of course, I wouldn't even want to go near Evan. Why was he just at the door? I thought I heard his voice!"

"No, no I was just thinking that's all. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I feel like a lousy best friend, for letting all of this happen."

"Don't you dare blame yourself Naomi Neenah Watts, I never told anyone about thinking that I could just deal with it myself. The Slytherins weren't even supposed to know, I literally just stumbled upon them. You have nothing to feel lousy about you're the best best friend anyone can ever dream of." Naomi just smiled at Ginny. The amount of guilt in her escalating Ginny had no idea of just how much of a lousy friend she actually was.

"Thanks. Now let's head back to the common room and see what the talk is about." The two friends walked slowly towards the common room both dreading the off the wall questions going to be thrown at Ginny about what had happened earlier. They cautiously entered the common room to find it rather empty except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a crying Parvarti, "What's going on here?"

"Well, we don't know Parvarti just came in crying hysterically so, we sent the other's upstairs or out of the common." _Leave it to the Dream Team to send people out of the common room and the idiots who actually listened to them_, Ginny thought before walking over to Parvarti and kneeling before her.

"Parvarti, what's wrong?" She didn't know why she was even worried about Parvarti, seeing as she was fooling around with Evan. Parvarti just shook her head and continued crying, "I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want your help, Ginny. You're the reason why it happened. You're the reason he hit me!" Parvarti had knocked Ginny down and towered over her and now Ginny could see Parvarti clearly, she had a cut below her eye and it was bruising rather badly. "If you hadn't done what you did, none of this would have happened. He won't even talk to me!" Ginny stood up and took Parvarti firmly by the arm and walked her up to her room, with Naomi and Hermione following closely behind. Ginny had no explanation as to why she felt sorry for Parvarti, when she had went behind her back to hook up with Evan. Making sure the room was empty Ginny closed the door and sat Parvarti on her bed.

"Look, I'm sorry that Evan hit you but you must know it's not my fault. Evan is a vile person that you and I both should have never gotten involved with, yes Parvarti I know you continued to mess with him after I caught you on the train."

"I just don't understand why he hit me. He was always so charming and nice to me. I know he was mad because you humiliated him in front of everyone but I expected him to take his anger out on you not me." This confused everyone in the room, why would she say something like that, "Ginny, I knew he also abused you too because Jenna told me and I used to laugh about it."

"Why would you ever laugh about that, Parvarti? Hold on, second thought why would you ever hook up with Evan in the first place when your friends with Ginny!" Naomi screamed at her.

"Why did you, Naomi?" Parvarti looked at Naomi's shocked expression and smiled nastily, "Oh so you didn't let your best friend know that you fucked Evan in his bedroom over the summer?" Parvarti wiped her face and pushed a even more shocked Hermione out of her way and went to the door, "Oh and I hope both of you get what you deserve but looks like tonight one of you just might. Goodnight ladies." Naomi fell on her knees crying hysterically now.

"Hermione, can you leave us please? I have to talk to my so-called best friend."

A/N: OMG sorry for this long wait. I'm really sorry, it might take me a minute before I upload the next chapter because college is horrible and the work is piling but I WILL NOT abandon this story. Please review, it makes me smile J


End file.
